far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 627 - Futons Aren't Beds
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #627 - Futons Aren't Beds is the six-hundred twenty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Patreon Updates Kurt heads west with Wolfie and passes some spiders. He escapes a valley and says the Child's Play Charity is at $44,837.77 of the $60,000 goal. He talks about Patreon updates in the future, and the Patron Server's cost getting lowered. Going over a lot of the crazy builds on the server, Kurt also says that the 'unofficial' Far Lander discord will be expanded to become official. The Patron community is something he wants to expand, and most of the people are only giving $1-$3, which is still huge. Kurt will change the settings for a pledge where it will immediately get payment so he can get December patrons on the server. Kurt says he has a new INDEED t-shirt for purchase. The shirt was made by CalamityJamie and is available. Question: I am contemplating getting a new bed, what do you think of futons vs western style mattress and box springs? Or maybe a different style? Curious, Kurt wonders if there's any part of the world where futons are beds. Box spring beds work for Kurt, and he talks about some type of bed frames. Kurt likes firmer beds than softer beds, and discusses platform beds on the rise. Question: What would happen if your bed would ever be broken after spending the night in an elevated or full size Hidey Hole. Even though you've never died in this world, would you risk walking a full day without a spawn set? It would be a risk for Kurt, but he has correctly never died. After sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole, he shows how the compass points to spawn. Once a Creeper menaced him before he could sleep. On MindCrack Kurt fell into lava in a branch mine, but he saved himself. He's never died due to sleeping every night and lack of danger during the daytime. Question: I recommend Lavazza coffee made with an aero-press, my preferred blend, Quality Rosa, is available in the US? Have you heard of the aero-press? It's a simple design but it makes good coffee Kurt has heard of but not used either the coffee or the aero-press. It is more similar to cappuccino style coffee than the 'immersion' style. Kurt prefers normal coffee, and he prefers normal style coffee. If he knew somebody who had an aero-press he'd try it. Question: Have you ever tried whiskey from Westland distillery in Seattle? If yes, what do you think of it? If no, go try it. I'm curious, since it's rather hard to find it in Europe Joking that he does not like being told what to do, Kurt says he's never heard of it, but he's been to Seattle frequently and could probably try to find it. He's gone to Capital Cider's gluten free restaurant in Seattle as recommended by viewers. Kurt finds a massive basin and decides to dig underground and tells people to donate to charity. Kurt appreciates all the support he's been getting. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.